


Bloodlust

by SuperPrincessPea



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Negan is a werewolf, Rough Sex, Smut, Werewolf, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPrincessPea/pseuds/SuperPrincessPea
Summary: Negan has a secret and you’re about to find out the truth, the hard way.





	Bloodlust

You shared a bedroom with four other people, five beds stacked side to side, belongings all jumbled along the floor and every surface of the room. You hated it. You’d never realised how much you craved solitude until you had nothing but company, so now you sought it out whenever you could. 

It had been several months since you’d found the place you called The Perch, a small nook nestled in the Sanctuary’s rooftop. One side was made up of old pipework, the other side offering panoramic views of where the road turned into woodland. You would have enjoyed the spot even without the view but the view made it that much sweeter especially on nights like this, when the moon was full and all the stars seemed to be shining. 

It was 1am now and even though you liked to sleep here some nights most nights you just sat and read. Tonight was no different. So with the tiny flicker of your flashlight you lost yourself in a dog eared novel you’d read many times before. 

You didn’t know what made you look up from the page, maybe it was a change in the wind or the creak of a misplaced noise but when you glanced down to where the dead were chained to the fence you spotted him. Rolling back a broken part of the chain link and sneaking away on hurried feet. 

This wasn’t the first night you’d noticed Negan leaving the safety of the Sanctuary and all the other times had been much the same. He had no idea you could see him from high on your perch, the way he moved made it seem like he didn’t want anyone to, which was why you’d never told anyone about it, including Negan. 

But by now you were curious, more than curious really. In fact, you’d reached the point of needing to know exactly where Negan snuck off to when he thought nobody was looking. So, armed with your knife and a pistol for emergencies, you followed him. Or at least tried to. 

By the time you’d escaped the fence, Negan seemed to have disappeared deep into the trees. You were just about to go back when you spotted something, his leather jacket. It was folded neatly under the shelter of a large rock and when you picked it up you noticed the rest of his clothes were there too. Shirt, jeans, even his boots and with a look over your shoulder, your eyes scanning the treeline, you laughed. Negan was naked in these woods and for what purpose you had absolutely no idea. 

The idea of finding him became even more appealing. In fact, all you had to do was wait. He’d return for his clothes and you’d discover his secret. A chill ran down your spine, your hairs prickling in the cold and with a burst of new found confidence you eased your arms into his jacket before taking a seat on top of the rock. 

You didn’t know how long you waited but while you did your ears studied the sounds of the night. The rustle of a bush, the call of an animal, the wind whistling through the trees. As a girl who’d spent her entire life in a city these sounds made you uneasy. Even with the scent of Negan’s jacket offering you a surprising amount of comfort, you were on edge. 

You clutched your knife tight in one hand and your flashlight in the other while your eyes darted from place to place to find what you could  _ feel,  _ lurking in the shadows.  Except when you saw it, you wished you hadn’t. You felt your blood running cold and the idea of coming out here tonight seemed foolish, unthinkable even. The dead had long stopped terrifying you and somewhere along the way you’d forgotten they weren’t the only things to be afraid of. 

Deep in the shadows, where the forest seemed to fall still were two bright yellow eyes and they were watching you. You held your breath, your movements stilled as if you could silently blend into the rock and become invisible to those yellow eyes. The only thing you couldn’t control was the way your heartbeat thudded a thunderous rhythm which filled your ears so loudly you swore every creature in the woods could probably hear it. What must have been mere seconds felt like hours and without much warning the yellow eyes began to dart towards you. Heavy paws pouncing through the tree’s, leaving you no time to move before a large grey wolf was circling the rock.

Your hand fumbled with your knife, careless fingers letting it slip and skid over the edge of the rock where it landed far out of reach and useless. Something in the way the wolf looked at you was almost mocking and the sound it made was almost a laugh as if it knew what it meant for you to drop the knife. But of course it couldn’t know, it was only an animal and no matter how powerful it might have been it was not so powerful as to withstand a bullet. 

With considered movements your hand snuck to your pistol, your thumb unlatching the clip of your holster. As you planned on slowly pulling the weapon free, something happened. 

The wolf began to change. The scene unimaginable as it happened right before your eyes. You barely registered your reaction to it all before instead of an animal, Negan was standing before you, his eyes still flashing with a trace of yellow, his teeth still wolf like in their sharpness. He did nothing to hide his nudity or his anger as his face pulled into a snarl and he demanded, “what are you doing here?” 

You were far too stunned to form an answer, so you merely stared at him as your brain tried to make sense of what it had just witnessed. 

“Do you have any fucking idea what I could have done to you?” he growled, striding towards you and pulling you off the rock with remarkable strength. “What I might  _ still  _ do to you?”

You were trembling now, your legs feeling like jelly held up only by the ironclad grip he had wrapped on your arms. The way he was looking at you made you want to squeeze your eyes shut. You were sure he would kill you, in fact, he looked like he would eat you alive. 

“You’re hurting me,” you whispered pitifully, your eyes chancing a look at his and in response his grip loosened, enough to keep you on your feet but not enough to cause you pain. 

Suddenly he seemed to notice you were wearing his leather jacket and the killer look in his eyes simmered down to something less feral as his head dipped closer to yours, pressing his nose into the crook of your neck and inhaling the scent of your skin in one deep breath.

Now you were trembling for a different reason, the heat of his naked body radiated through your clothes and the caress of his breath washed over your skin enough to make you almost forget he was a predator and you were nothing more than prey. 

When he looked at you again your cheeks heated and a smile quirked at his lips as if he knew exactly how your heart was starting to thud and skip with confused little beats. Without a single word he turned you around, tugging at your hair to pull your head back so you were looking through the canopy of trees to the way the moon was glowing.

“It was really fucking stupid of you to follow me here,” he whispered, his lips grazing your ear. 

“What are you gonna do with me?” you managed to say, your voice sounding only half as fearful as you felt. 

Negan chuckled darkly, the hard planes of his naked body remaining tightly pressed against your back, “on a full moon I come out here to hunt and kill, the blood lust is insatiable and it  _ cannot  _ go unsatisfied.” 

At his words Negan’s lips began to trail gentle kisses along your neck, while his hand snaked between your thighs to cup your sex. When your body began to melt into his, submitting to the way he was touching you he punished your easy submission with a sharp bite to where the kisses had just given you so much pleasure. “I don’t think you understand the fucking situation here sweetheart. I want nothing more than to tear your soft little body apart with my teeth, I wanna hear you scream, I wanna taste your life blood as it slips hot and sticky from your veins.” 

You swallowed hard, you breathing shallow, if you screamed for help would anyone hear it? You already knew the answer.

Negan’s hand moved from between your thighs to squeeze one of your breasts as he added, “but killing isn’t the  _ only  _ way to satisfy me.” 

His words lingered in the air while arousal began to betray your instincts, your nipples budding for his touch and your head falling aside to let him kiss your neck once more. You’d be a liar if you said you hadn’t thought about what it would be like to spend an evening in Negan’s bed, but this wasn’t his bed and you weren’t sure this was entirely Negan. Tonight he was wolf and man combined.

You slowly turned to face him, his eyes eagerly devouring you and the press of his erection making his intentions more clear than even his words. 

“You won’t hurt me?” you asked, knowing the answer didn’t really matter. You’d lost control of this situation the second you’d left the Sanctuary. 

“I can’t be gentle even if I fucking wanted to be,” he growled, the words only cementing your arousal rather than stopping it and from the way he grinned, his eyes brightening, you suspected he probably knew. 

Your gaze wandered southwards, lingering on his tattoos before finally landing on his manhood, your throat growing dry at the sight of it. He let you stare, not moving a muscle until you were back to looking him in the eye.

Your blush deepened at the way he smirked, certainly knowing full well the kind of reaction he was giving to you or anyone else who saw him like this. “You want this,” he said, slowly pumping his hand along his hard shaft before he began to slide his leather jacket from your shoulders. With a lick of his lips, his gaze trailed down your body, “you don’t have to answer. I can smell just how much you want my cock inside you.”

You tried to back away, embarrassed at his words but finding your escape blocked by the rock you’d been sitting on. Negan pressed you against it, his smirk becoming more devilish and his cock grinding against your thigh while rough fingers snaked under your shirt. You shivered, the heat of his touch feeling such stark contrast to the cold of the rock. 

“Negan…” you began, still unsure and not knowing what to say.

“If you run, I’ll only chase you and there’s no telling what I might do,” he warned, his lips ghosting yours, the anticipation of a kiss making you bite your lip as you watched him expectantly. 

With a smile he didn’t hold back any longer, he stole a kiss, his lips possessing yours and his tongue sliding hungrily into your mouth. He kissed you like you were his favorite flavour, only stopping to tear your shirt over your head so your naked skin was pressed against his. 

He showed less restraint with your bra, ripping it from your skin so hard you whimpered, feeling even more at his mercy as he bent down, his eyes never leaving yours as his tongue circled your nipple before he bit down. 

The pain made you cry out, his eyes flashing yellow and his bite only digging deeper. “Negan, stop, you’re hurting me,” you pleaded only seeming to excite his inner wolf even more as he did the same to the other side before falling to his knees, shredding the jeans from your legs, the rip of his claws tearing easily through your jeans seeming to echo around the trees. 

With a low growl he pushed his face against your pussy, smelling the scent of you as he had before. This was a bad idea, you couldn’t do this, not when he was more wolf than man. Your hands buried in his hair, trying to push him away but he resisted, his tongue sinking between your folds to in one long lick. 

“Negan, please,” you begged but you didn’t know if it was for him to stop or continue as he continued to lick your swollen clit, his finger pushing inside, brushing against your g-spot in rhythm with his tongue. You couldn’t deny how good it felt and it had been so long since you had felt this good. You closed your eyes, your head falling back against the rock as you surrendered to him. 

When a second finger joined the first it wasn’t long before you started to feel the tingle of an orgasm. You ground your hips towards him, craving more but before you could find your peak he stopped, moving quickly as he spun you around so your were bent over the rock with his hands on your hips. 

He ground his cock against you while his hand wrapped around your ponytail as if it was a rope and you were his lassoed pet. When he pulled your head back you found yourself staring at the moon, the yellow glow seeming to match the way Negan’s eyes had shined. You felt his cock, nudging against your pussy, his hand guiding it until it began to push inside you.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his thick cock stretching you open and his legs kicking yours further apart to accommodate him. “So fucking tight,” he added, pulling out and slamming into you again, his grip on your hair prickling your scalp as hard as he fucked you with every thrust.

His free hand began to scrape along your spine, leaving a trail of claw marks which would heal over time but mark you as his until then. With the slapping of his skin against yours and the rhythm of his cock sliding in and out your orgasm began to bubble again, your body tingling, threatening to spill over it’s release while you tried to hold on tight to every last ounce of pleasure. 

“I’m close,” you told him and he pulled your hair tighter, fucked you even harder, rutting like an animal until you couldn’t hold it in any longer and your orgasm shuddered across your body leaving you limp in his arms while his release chased yours, filling you with hot ropes of come which dribbled down your thigh as you slumped over the rock. 

You’d barely caught your breath before he pulled out, leaving you leaning against the rock and shivering as the cold seemed to sink right down to your bones. 

You weren’t sure what to expect when he pulled you up but he still had that hungry look in his eyes as he retrieved the leather jacket from the floor and carefully slid it over your arms. His thumb brushed over your nipple, his voice laced with lust as he told you, “we’ve only just fucking started.”

You looked down, finding his cock already hardened with need and wondered how much more he had planned, or more importantly, how much more you could take. When he tilted your chin for you to look at him, his eyes were glowing and lips crashed against yours more furiously than the first time. Strong hands grabbed the backs of your thighs to wrap them around his waist and the heat of his body combined with the leather jacket began to bring the warmth back to your veins as he slammed you against a tree. With his teeth nipping at your neck, he wasted no time in filling you back up with his cock and another punishing rhythm until you were both coming apart over and over again. 

It was just before dawn when Negan finally carried you back to the Sanctuary, both of you worn and sweaty, your clothes a forgotten pile on the forest floor. He managed to take you back to his room without a single soul seeing you and when he laid you on his bed, he fell down besides you, both of you too weary to even talk or do anything more than sleep. Although the thought did plague, what next? What happened now that you knew his secrets and had surrendered your body so readily to his?   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed this and don't forget to leave kudos <3


End file.
